The subject matter herein relates generally to lighting assemblies, and more particularly, to an end cap assembly for a light tube.
Solid state light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”), organic light emitting devices or other solid state sources, are now widely applied in a variety of lighting applications. The relatively high efficacy of LEDs (in lumens per watt) is the primary reason for their popularity. Power savings and extended lamp life are possible when LEDs are used to replace traditional fluorescent lighting. Solid state light tubes are in use to replace traditional fluorescent bulbs. The solid state light tubes are typically assembled into a light tube having a circuit board with a plurality of LEDs or other solid state light sources electrically connected thereto. The light tube may or may not include a thermal dissipation device. The light tube may be linear or some other shape, such as circular, U-shaped and the like. A lens generally covers the circuit board and LEDs to direct the light in a pattern as dictated by the end application. The light tubes are sized and shaped generally the same as traditional fluorescent bulbs.
Solid state light tubes are typically designed into fixtures specifically designed to take advantage of the solid state light tubes. However, a large number of traditional fluorescent fixtures are currently in use. Replacement of these fixtures with specifically designed solid state lighting fixtures may be impractical or cost prohibitive for some people. As a result, some solid state lighting assemblies have been designed to retrofit into traditional fluorescent lamp fixtures with minimal modifications necessary.
Problems arise in retrofitting the solid state light tubes to fit into traditional fluorescent lamps. For example, the electrical connection between the circuit board and the traditional dual-pins that comprise the electrical contacts of a fluorescent tube may be complex and expensive to manufacture. Typically, a dual-pin contact cap of a conventional fluorescent bulb is provided at the end of the light tube, and if electrically connected to the circuit board by wires that are soldered to the circuit board. Manufacturing solid state light tubes in this manner is time-consuming, expensive and difficult.
A need remains for solid state light tube components that facilitate cost-effective and reliable mass production manufacturing. Further, a need remains for solid state light tube components that allow the solid state light tube to retrofit into traditional fluorescent lamp fixtures in a simple and cost-effective manner.